


Tricks

by umbreonblue



Category: Voice of Fox (Anime)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Confessions, Dinner, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Idols, M/M, Songs, bet, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: How the trickster gets a date with the fox.





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> last 1 coming from me!

Hu Li's POV

That night, Hu Li couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Ji Hetain's confession, his words echoing in his mind.

" _I've been thinking of you this whole time. Not for one day had I forgotten. I'll always be by your side. Now and going forward. I want you."_

"Gahhh!" Hu Li furiously rubbed his head, his hair standing out at odd angles.

'Stop thinking about it!' Hu Li pouts into his pillow. '…What a confession…' He sighs before shaking his head furiously, 'Still…like I'd let that stalker have me! No way!'

Laying his head into the pillow, 'But if he's serious….No! There's no way he is! He's messing with me!'

'But if he is serious about me…just what should I do?' At this point, Hu Li yawns, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Third POV

The next day, Hu Li invades Ji Hetian's office, Hetian smiling as per usual.

"Are you actually serious about me, or just messing with me?" Hu Li asks.

Ji Hetian blinks in surprise before saying, "Of course, I'm serious about you!"

"Then, prove it to me!" Hu Li demands.

Hetian's smile returns, "Sure…I'll prove it to you tomorrow night then."

"Fine. What time?" Hu Li asks so he can make sure not to bail on his part-time jobs.

"How does 8:00 p.m. sound?"

"Fine," he says as he's sure he has no work at that time.

Ji Hetian smiles as he leaves the office, "It's a date then!"

When the door closed, "It's a… wait, what?!" Hu Li realizes he's been duped.

* * *

The next day, it was a normal workday…except, Suran noticed that Hu Li was acting weird…again. Jiang was, of course, interested too.

"What's up with you now?" Suran asks.

Hu Li sighs and tells that what happened yesterday.

"You're going on a date with Ji Hetian/the boss?!" Both Suran and Jiang yell.

"He tricked me, OK!" Hu Li replies.

"Well…good luck with that," Suran says.

"Aren't you two supposed to help me?!"

"I'm not much help in the romance department. Sorry," Suran smiles as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh…me neither," Jiang says as Hu Li gaze when towards him.

Hu Li huffs, leaving for the studio, "Gee, thanks for nothing guys…"

After Hu Li left, Jiang pulls Suran over.

"I bet fifty yuan that they won't go on a second date," Jiang smiles.

Suran smiles back, "Really? … I bet fifty yuan that they will go on that second date."

With the bet established, they both went back to work.

* * *

That night…

Hu Li got a message from SKY saying to dress in formal wear, so he wore a black suit, the red bow tie suiting him. It was ten minutes before the appointed time.

When Ji Hetian showed up on time, he wore a white suit with a red tie instead of his usual red scarf tonight.

Hu Li lightly blushed before nervously greeting him, "Hi."

"Hi," he smiles, enjoying this side of Hu Li as he escorts him into the car.

They go to a good restaurant with a private reservation. As they went into the private room, there was a table with an orchid centrepiece and lit candles.

As soon as they sat down, Ji Hetian ordered food from the menu for them both as Hu Li usually doesn't go to many fancy establishments.

"Uh… Ji Hetian…"

"Please, just call me Hetian."

"…OK…Hetian. Can you pass the pepper?"

The food was good, the atmosphere romantic, and the view from the window was gorgeous.

When their plates were empty, they look out at the scenery, the city lights dazzling.

"When you were on that roof…were you really going to jump?"

This question stunned Hu Li, "I…" At Hetian's serious face, he could only answer honestly, his head lowered, "Probably."

Hetian sighs, "You're not alone, you know."

"Huh?"

"Your life isn't just your own…it's your family's, your friends'…, and mine. I care about you, so please don't do that again," Hetian sincerely says.

Hu Li nods, "Mm…I promise I won't."

Hetian smiles as he turns back to gaze at the city lights, illuminating his face. Hu Li stares at him, 'He cares about me… Maybe… I can give him a chance…'

* * *

At the end of the night…

Ji Hetian escorts Hu Li home.

"Have I proven myself to you?"

Hu Li smiles sheepishly, "Yeah…"

"And?" he asks expectantly.

"And… I had a great time tonight."

"Hm…I'm glad."

"I actually…wouldn't mind doing this again," Hu Li's cheeks turn red.

"Really?" he asks, not completely getting his hopes up.

"Really. I…wouldn't mind another date."

Excitedly happy, a bright-eyed Ji Hetian asks, "Can I kiss you?"

"…" Hu Li's face turns a bright red, his voice turning soft, "Yes."

Ji Hetian lightly kisses Hu Li on the lips, "Goodnight."

"G-Goodnight," Hu Li stutters as he goes into his room.

Ji Hetian puts a finger to his lips, remembering the softness of Hu Li's lips before smiling like a fool, happy with this result as he goes home.

Meanwhile, Hu Li was partially freaking out about the kiss, his first kiss actually, before sighing as he hit the hay. 'I don't know where this will go but…I want to see where this will lead to.'

* * *

The next day…

Suran asks, "So~ how did your date go?"

"It was fine…great actually," Hu Li replies smiling, "We're going on another one next week."

Suran and Jiang are shocked, "Seriously?!"

Hu Li nods.

Jiang cries as he gives 100 yuan to Suran. Suran smiles triumphantly, "Thank you."

Hu Li just shakes his head at them, 'Figures that they'd bet on our relationship.'

* * *

Omake:

"You know that song I sang at the Rising Star of China…"

"Hm?"

"It was about you," Ji Hetian admits.

"Eh?!"

He chuckles, "I told you…I think about you a lot."

Hu Li blushes, not saying anything.

"It was also a message to you… I wanted you to break free from all that troubles you, to not hide behind a mask and show your true self," Hetian says.

"Hetian…" Hu Li kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you," before leaving.

Hetian's cheeks burn bright red as he puts a hand to the cheek Hu Li kissed. He's extremely happy while Hu Li's beside himself with embarrassment, an 'I can't believe I did that!' echoing in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos plz.


End file.
